School Dayz
by Lioness-Goddess
Summary: A truant officer makes the Titans go to High School. This should be good. WARNING: Contains extreme silliness and preppy bashing. FINISHED.
1. Officer Killjoy

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I wish I did though.  
  
Okay, since my first fanfiction was so successful, I'm writing another one. Hopefully it will get the same results. So...enjoy!  
  
It was a beautiful day in Gotham City. (A./N. Is that where they live?) People where hanging out in the park, playing on the playground, and just enjoying the nice day. On the soccer field, five teens were having the time of their lives. "Cyborg, get it!" Robin yelled as he kicked the black and white soccer ball as hard as he could towards his teammate. "I got it, I got it!"  
  
Cyborg yelled as he ran up next to the ball. "No, I got it!" Someone said from behind him. Seconds later a green gorilla power kicked the ball towards the goal at the other end of the field. "Star! Block it!" Robin yelled. Starfire, this being her first time as a goalie, screamed and ducked. The ball hit the netting and fell inside the goal. Beast Boy jumped up and down. He ran down the field where Raven was standing goalie in the opposite net. "We won! We won! Hi five Raven!" He held his hand up in the air. Raven looked at him and walked away. Beast Boy watched her go, his hand still in the air. "Or not." Beast Boy lowered his hand and ran back to the center of  
  
the field where the rest of the Titans were. "So what now?" Robin asked. "Robin?" Starfire said. "Yeah, Star?" Starfire looked around the park. "Have you noticed that we are the only ones here in our teens? The rest of the children here are still quite young. Where are the rest of them?" Beast Boy  
  
looked at her. "Probably at school." He said. "School?" Starfire looked confused. "I thought we went there once and did not like it at all." Robin laughed. "Star, not all schools are like Mad Mod's. That school was one of a kind." The rest of the Titans laughed. "Yeah, Star, school's not like that at all." Cyborg said. "Oh," Star said, then smiled. Suddenly she frowned again. "But we still do not go to school? Why?" "Because-"Robin started, but a new voice cut him off. "I'll tell you why. Because you're slackers!" The Titans stared as the owner of the voice came into view. It was a tall man, with a dark trenchcoat on and a matching hat. Beast Boy stepped forward. "Uh, who are you?" The man scowled at him. "I am Officer Killjoy." "Officer?" Robin said, "But-""I am a truant officer," Officer Killjoy said. "It is my job to see that slackers like you get an education." "Yeah, but-"  
  
Robin started again before Officer Killjoy cut him off again. "You five!" He said, pointing a finger at the Titans, "Follow me. We're going to get you enrolled in Gotham High School right now!" Robin tried again, "I know, but-"Killjoy cut him off again. "No buts! You're the trouble maker of the lot aren't you? Now march!" He said, pointing a finger towards the road that led to Gotham High School. Robin shook his head and fell into line behind Starfire. 'This is not going to be good.' Robin thought. 'Not good at all.'  
  
So, there we go. The Teen Titans are going to High School. This should be interesting. And what is Robin trying to tell Officer Killjoy? Hmm. Gives you something to think about late at night before the clowns come out. Sorry it's so short, I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer. Reviews are very welcome! Please review! 


	2. Math

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I wish I did though. I do, however, own the blue furry food. (j.k. Keep your pants on Cartoon Network and Kids WB)  
  
A/N: Ok, I got a couple reviews saying that soccer is a bit normal for the heroes. Well...yeah, but they DID play football and volleyball, so why not soccer? Anyway, I got a bunch of great reviews, and I appreciate them. Keep on reviewing, or the clowns will eat you. CLOWNS!! Where!? Get em off! I will answer all reviews at the end of this chapter.  
  
The Titans were silent as they were marched up the stone steps of the High School in a single file line like prisoners. Starfire was looking all around her, her emerald eyes as big as a florgrak's bottom. She had never seen a 'school' before, except for Mad Mod's, and Robin had said this school wasn't like that. Officer Killjoy was at the top of the stairs holding a huge door open. "Hurry up, hurry up," He barked. "I don't have all day you know. There are other little miscreants in this city I need to punish!" Starfire got to the entrance and stopped. She looked behind her at Robin for guidance. He nodded. She took a deep breath and stepped inside the lobby. Starfire heard the door close. She and the Titans were inside a well-lit atrium, with a circulation desk right in the middle. There was a kind-looking old lady at the desk conversing with Officer Killjoy. "-And need to be enrolled here right away." He was saying. The old lady looked over her spectacles at the superheroes gathered in front of her. "Well, well, well. I can take care of them from here, Officer. You may go." Officer Killjoy growled something and left. The old lady stepped from behind the desk and surveyed the newest students of Gotham High. "Now," She said. "I am Mrs. Jones. I am the school secretary and nurse. If you need anything, come to me, understand?" The Titans nodded mutely. Mrs. Jones stared at them for what seemed like an eternity to Starfire. "I could swear I've seen you all from somewhere before." "Yeah," Robin started "We're the- ""Now, where did I put those schedules?" Mrs. Jones cut him off. She rummaged in a compartment behind the desk. "Ah. Here they are." She handed a piece of blue paper to each person. Starfire looked at hers, suddenly glad Robin had taught her to read earth language. The top box said 'Math, Room one, Mr. Pole.' Starfire tapped Mrs. Jones on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but what is this...math?" "Oh, you go in there for that class dear," Mrs. Jones said, pointing to a door marked 'one.' "Have the students in there help you find your other classes." With that, Mrs. Jones turned into a door behind the desk marked 'principal' and disappeared, leaving the Titans alone together in the lobby. Beast Boy looked at his schedule, then at everyone else's. "Man!" He whined, "We don't have any classes with each other." Starfire thought he looked greener than usual. "What do you have right now, Raven?" Starfire asked her. Raven looked at her with her usual emotionless stare. "Gym." *Titans do that anime fall down thing* (A/N. Yeah..fall down thing. Soo creative) Starfire looked to her leader. "Robin?" Robin made a face. "English." Starfire was confused. "I thought you liked the speaking of your native language?" "This isn't speaking Star. It's reading and writing." "Oh. What about you, Beast Boy?" Beast Boy also made a face, similar to Robin's. "Science." Starfire nodded. She was just going to pretend she knew what that was. All the Titans turned to Cyborg. "History," he sighed. Just then Mrs. Jones came out of the principal's office and saw the teens still standing there. "What are you still doing here!" She screeched. "You're already late!" She handed them pink passes. "Get to class!" The titans broke up and walked down the hallway, looking for their respective classes. 'I wonder what this math thing is like,' Starfire wondered as she walked by herself towards room one. 'Perhaps it will not be so hard.' Even with these thoughts, Starfire was uncomfortable with being without her friends so they could explain earth customs to her. She reached room one and pushed open the door. A tall man with a green sweater on turned and stared. "Can I help you?" He said after a minute. "I believe I am supposed to be here to learn...math? I have a ticket." Starfire said, handing him the pass. The teacher took it and read it. "Ah. Very well. A new student. I am Mr. Pole. And you are?" Star blinked. Robin had not told her to use an alias. "I am Starfire." She said. She figured it would be all right if she left out the 'of Tamaran' part. Mr. Pole stared. "Starfire. Hmm. An interesting name. You may take that empty seat near the window," he said, pointing. Starfire nodded and walked to her desk she sat down and folded her hands and tried very hard to listen. It was hard to listen however, because someone was poking her in the back with a pencil. Starfire soon got tired of it. "I wish that you would stop poking me with your wooden stick," Starfire said, turning around in her seat to face the person. Starfire gasped. "What...you...how..." Sitting behind Starfire was the Princess of the Preppies herself. Kitten. (A/N. I had to do it! I couldn't help myself! Besides, I hate preppies.) "Hiya, Red," Kitten whispered rudely. "I'm going to make this your worst nightmare." At this Starfire angrily floated up and started to form a starbolt in her hand. "STARFIRE!" Mr. Pole was yelling her name. Starfire shamefully slid back into her sit. "I am sorry" She said. "I shall behave." She folded her hands again and had the aura of a perfect student, but the whole class she was thinking of how to get Kitten.  
  
Yaaay!!! I made it longer just for you guys. Now, before I go sic my clowns on the preppies, I will answer your reviews.  
  
Tech-freak- Well...they play other sports.  
  
Lioness Goddess's Mom- What are you doing here? Scary.  
  
Raven07- Yay! I'm glad you like it.  
  
Flyingpiggies- Yes. School sucks. So very much. Now the titans have to do it. At least they're not in band...  
  
Sakura of the Ninjitsu- Clowns...you know how you get rid of clowns? Make them sing 'I feel pretty.' Clowns are the worst thing on this planet besides spiders, I agree.  
  
I know a whole bunch of other people reviewed, but the reviews mysteriously disappeared from fanfiction.net, and I kinda deleted them from my E-mail after reading them, so if I missed you, review my next chapter and I'll be sure not to delete them from my E-mail this time. 


	3. Science and English

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I wish I did though. I do, however, own the blue furry food. (j.k. Keep your pants on Cartoon Network and Kids WB)  
  
A/N: I'm super happy today. I got like ten reviews in one day! *SQUEEEE* I think I'll answer all you nice people's reviews right now. I don't wanna wait till the end!! Then I think I will go watch four non-stop hours of Batman. *Dances* Go Batman! Go Robin! It's your birthday! Oh yeah. The reviews. Ok. Heeere it goes! (Oh yeah, the people I missed last chapter because I'm retarded, my answer to your reviews will be answered here)  
  
Sakura of the Ninjitsu: Yeah, I think I feel pretty is from West Side Story...and yeah, I'm afraid of spiders. They're creepy. AND PREPPIES SUCK!! Must kill...so anyway..I like your story too, and I'm glad you enjoy mine! P.s. you didn't offend me, I'm still getting the hang of this posting on the internet thing. I'll try to make spaces and stuff.  
  
Flyingpiggies: Yes, I was half-referring to I.T. I was forced to watch that movie at a sleep over and I didn't like clowns in the first place. And, your friend's mom could have been that scary scary clown. Have you checked if she's still alive lately?  
  
Tech-freak: Yes, I did notice that both chapters say 'one.' Bear with me, you know how retarded I can be. Hmm....I can't wait to see if the school lasts either, and I'm the one writing it! I guess I'll have to decide...  
  
Boogalooga: I'm glad you like my story. And yeah, sometimes adults get a bit...um...weird. Especially my mommy.  
  
Lilanimefan: Yes it is quite interesting, is it not?  
  
AZN Gothics: The format was actually a mistake. I guess I should have checked first. Glad you like my story...I think I checked out yours...I can't remember. Oh well, I'll go there and check when I'm done typing this.  
  
Way2beme: Do they live in Jump City? Huh. I never figured that out. Thanks for your input though. For now let's just pretend they live in Gotham. Oh, yeah, and I'm really glad you like it. BTW, I like Disney channel too. ^-^  
  
Wow that was a lot of reviews. Ok. Now on to the story!  
  
While Starfire was struggling with the trials of Algebra, Beast Boy found himself in front of a door marked 'science lab.' "I guess I'm supposed to be here," He said to himself. He turned the knob and opened the door. He was standing in a large room. Half of the room was empty, except for large lab tables with sinks in them. There were desks and a chalkboard in the other half of the room.  
  
A teacher was standing at the blackboard, and students were at the desks, but all eyes were on Beast Boy. The teacher had a look of complete confusion on his young face, but the look soon turned into one of comprehension. "Ah, good." He said, "The new test subject is here." Beast Boy's eyes widened. "What?" The teacher smiled. "Very good. It is intelligent." Beast Boy took a step backward. "I think you made a mistake mister," Beast Boy said. "I'm not a test subject!" But the teacher was not listening. "Ok, class, slowly advance on him. We don't want to frighten him." Beast Boy took another step back from the science students slowly advancing on him.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Meanwhile, Robin had found his classroom. He sat in a desk in the corner. The English teacher, a heavy set black man with a kind voice, was writing something on the board. "And so they died," He was saying. He turned to Robin. "What did you say your name was?" Robin slid down further in his chair. "Uh...Dick." The teacher raised an eyebrow but just handed Robin a book. Robin looked at the cover. It was Romeo and Juliet.  
  
"Well Dick, would you mind reading Romeo's part in the last scene? I'll have Bela read Juliet's part with you." Robin twisted around in his seat to find out who Bela was. Robin balked at the familiar black hair. This wasn't anyone named Bela. It was Blackfire! (This keeps getting better! ^^) And she didn't look too happy to be in school. Robin turned back to the teacher who towered over him and crossed his arms. Robin could easily overtake him, but he didn't think that was wise. If he could hold out to lunchtime and be with the Titans again he'd be ok. Slowly he opened the book and began to read out loud with Blackfire.  
  
HAHAHAHAH!!! Man, I surprised myself there. I wasn't originally going to put Blackfire in this story. Oh, well, it just keeps getting better. The next chapter will be Cyborg in History and Raven in gym. Boy I'm hyper. Anywhodilidoodles, (I got that from my boyfriend. I hope he doesn't kill me!) sorry it's so short, but Teen Titans comes on in half an hour and I don't wanna miss it! I tried to make it more readable too. Keep the reviews coming! 


	4. History and Gym

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I wish I did though. I do, however, own the blue furry food. (j.k. Keep your pants on Cartoon Network and Kids WB)  
  
A/N: Okay guys, sorry to keep you waiting. I've been a bit busy. Freshman year may suck greens eggs, but it keeps you on your toes. Anyway, I'm going to Italy tomorrow so I figured I should post this chapter before I leave, and I promise I'll post again when I get back. Now for the answering of the reviews.  
  
Tech-freak: I'm a little unclear on whether you like my story or not. So I'll just assume that you do!  
  
Flyingpiggies: Yeah, I know it was short...and wow, I feel special. And, guess what. Your wish came true. This is the chapter where Raven goes to gym.  
  
Sakura of the Ninjitsu: Who is this...Momo that you talk of? You seem more hyper than normal today. Well...ah...thanks for reviewing, and glad you like my story!  
  
OK, reviews are done, I have said my prayers to the porcelain god....here comes the story!  
  
While Beast Boy was avoiding being tested on, and Robin was avoiding even looking at 'Bela,' or Blackfire, Cyborg was having an open battle with his history teacher. But it was not a battle of strength.  
"King Henry did NOT die with Anne Boleyn!!!" Cyborg was shouting at the elderly history teacher. "He had her beheaded!" The teacher was looking rapidly through a history book. "I suppose...you could be right..." "Of course I'm right!" Cyborg fumed. "Don't you know anything!?" The old teacher looked up from his book, an angry look on his face. "That's it," he said, "I will not be treated like an idiot. Go to the principal's office!" (A/N: Actually, in our school, they make us go to the housemaster. No, I'm not British.) Cyborg snatched the book out of his hand. "Gladly!" He yelled, and stormed out the door without opening it, making a huge hole in the wall.  
  
Cyborg stormed down the hallway muttering to himself, his metal feet making huge cracks in the linoleum. "Man, why didn't Robin tell that truant guy that we had an excuse from Batman to not go to school when the Titans formed? The city needs us." (Aha, the plot thickens ^^) Cyborg thought about it a bit longer and realized that Robin had tried to tell Officer Killjoy, but the officer had kept cutting him off. "Stupid rotten little..." Cyborg said to himself as he clanked towards the principal's office.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Raven was having an interesting time in the girls' locker room. All the blonde-haired fluff-headed preppies crowded around her, asking all sorts of idiotic questions. (I still hate preppies...a lot.) Raven searched around for a hiding place, and instead saw a Gothic girl, complete with white makeup and dark clothes, sitting by herself on a bench reading a book that looked similar to the beat up brown book that Raven was always reading. Raven pushed her way out of the herd of preppies. (They really do move in herds!) The preppies were undaunted, and immediately started looking for someone smarter than them to bother.  
  
Raven made her way over to the Goth girl. "Hey," She said in her monotonous voice. "You like dark poetry too?" The girl looked up. She was surprised, but it only showed in her eyes. 'A true Goth,' Raven thought. "Raven." The girl said, in a voice similar to Raven's own emotionless one. "Can I have your autograph?" Raven almost smiled, but then remembered she was supposed to be ultimate Goth. So she signed the girl's book, and was about to ask her what her name was, when a chubby red-faced woman with short hair came into the room. She was dressed in a sweatshirt and sweatpants. 'Gym teacher.' Raven immediately thought to herself. "I am the gym teacher," the lady boomed to no one in particular. She caught sight of Raven, and took in her pale skin, dark clothes, and cloak. "You must be new," The lady said to Raven. The gym teacher held out a bundle of clothes to her. "Here's your gym uniform." Raven stared at her blankly. "I don't do gym." She said. "Well, you do if you don't want to fail," The teacher said. Raven's eyes widened. She had the same views as Robin on failure. It was out of the question. She had never failed at anything. "Fine," she mumbled, and took the clothes.  
  
When Raven was changed, she stepped out into the brightly-lit gym, where the preppies and the Goth were stretching. Everyone was gossiping except for the Goth girl. Raven was about to go to her and talk, but suddenly someone blew a whistle. It was the gym teacher. She was standing in the doorway, holding a white ball. "We're playing volleyball today, girls," She said. Raven saw the Goth girl turn even paler. Raven herself felt herself go white as a sheet. She couldn't stand sports, but volleyball was the one she hated most. (Me too...) She took one look at the preppies, and took a deep breath. The teacher handed her the ball, and the fight was on.  
  
Ok, sorry its short, but I have a lot of packing to do. Next time I post will be Raven still in gym, and then well...I'll let you vote who I should write about next. See below for the voting system.  
  
If you want to read about Starfire next time after Raven, write Starfire at the end of your review.  
  
If you want to read about Beast Boy next time after Raven, write Beast Boy at the end of your review.  
  
If you want to read about Robin the next time after Raven, write Robin at the end of your review.  
  
If you want to read about Cyborg the next time after Raven, write Cyborg at the end of your review.  
  
If you want a different character to be written about next time after Raven (Blackfire, Kitten, etc.) write 'Other' at the end of your review and then tell me who.  
  
The character with the most votes will be written about after Raven in the next chapter. And I PROMISE I will post it the first free minute I have when I get back from Italy. 


	5. Lockers

Chapter 5  
  
Well Teen Titans fans, I'm am back from my wonderful trip to Italy. I promised I would post the first free minute I had, and this is the first free minute I've had in a week! All my teachers are piling on work for the fourth quarter that they didn't get to during the rest of the year. Anyway....you probably want answers to your nice reviews. Heeeere they are!  
  
InuGhost: Thanks, I'm glad you like my story. The volley ball is a battle because for idiot people like me, it is really hard to even hit the ball without jumping up and down and going "ow ow ow!"  
  
Sakura of the Ninjitsu: You are one of my most faithful reviewers. That means a lot to me that you take the time to review every single chapter. I had a great time in Italy, and the food was amazing! drools especially the gelato. Anywho, here's the next chappie, as promised.  
  
StarFireStarBolt: I'm glad you like my story, but I hope I didn't make you break your laptop!  
  
Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon: Yes, volleyball is indeed one of the evilest evils of this world.  
  
Celestial Star Mali: Of course I'm prejudiced against preppies! They are evil and annoying, and they turn libraries into clothing stores. I have proof. And, you are right about the stereotypical things about Goths, but this is a fictional story, so these things don't really apply.  
  
OK the reviews are done. Now you're all probably wondering about the vote results. STARFIRE WON!! Here are the other results: Cyborg: 2 Starfire: 3 Robin: 1 Beast Boy: 1 Other: 1  
  
Got the results. Good. OK. Let's get down to business!  
  
As soon as the whistle blew, Raven leapt into the air and powerfully smacked the ball into one of the preppie's faces. Undaunted, the blonde tossed the ball back to the Goth, who was serving for Raven's team.  
  
The Goth threw the ball into a powerful serve over the net. The same blonde tried to reach it but couldn't. When it was the other team's turn to serve, the ball went soaring over Raven's head. She wistfully watched it pass, thinking it would be best to save her powers for when she really needed them.  
  
Suddenly the ball went soaring back over to the preppy side of the net. Raven blinked. She never saw it hit the ground, and nobody could jump that high. Unless-  
  
Raven looked up. The Goth girl who had asked for her autograph was floating just slightly above Raven's head. Raven stared. Just then the bell rang and the Goth fell down onto the gym floor. Raven helped her up. The girl looked frightened. "I...I don't know what happened..." She was stammering. "That never happened before. I mean, I could jump high, but I always came down." Raven calmly listened to her. "What's your name?" She asked. The girl looked at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's your name?" Raven repeated.  
  
The girl took a deep breath. "It's Alianne, but everyone who is brave enough to actually talk to me just calls me Aly."  
  
Raven smiled, a rare occurrence for her. "Aly, how would you like to be a super hero?" 'Robin will be happy to know there's one more on our side,' Raven thought.  
  
While Raven was recruiting a new Titan, Starfire was struggling to keep her temper in check. Kitten had been poking her with the pencil for most of the period.  
  
"Would-you-please-STOP!" Starfire said through clenched teeth.  
  
Kitten looked disappointed and stopped, but after a few minutes, started again. Starfire slowly raised her hand.  
  
The teacher looked up from the board. "Yes Starfire?"  
  
"May I please be moved to a seat of less discomfort?" She asked.  
  
The teacher sighed. "I told you the last fifteen times, there are no seats available. I'm sorry." Starfire was about to begin beating her brains out on the wall, but just then a bell rang.  
  
The teacher turned. "There's the lunch bell. You may go."  
  
Seething with anger, Starfire stood and walked to Kitten.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Kitten asked snobbishly.  
  
Starfire just made that weird noise girls make when they're mad, grabbed Kitten by the back of her pink designed sweater, and dragged her out to the hall, ignoring her protests.  
  
Once in the hall, Star found what she was looking for. An open locker. She dragged Kitten to it, shoved her inside, and slammed the door shut. "Perhaps now you will know not to mess with others who are obviously stronger and prettier than you." Star said with a shake of her long red hair.  
  
Leaving Kitten in the locker, Starfire calmed down and walked composedly to lunch where she hoped she could meet up with her team. 


	6. Lunch part 1

Chapter 6  
  
Hi everybody! I'm back again. I need to warn you. From this chapter on, I have succumbed to complete nonsense and silliness. You have been warned. Ok. Answer fan mail time. Yay!  
  
Dannyphantomsgf: Thanks for reviewing, glad I made you laugh!  
  
Starfire fan: I'll try to put some more Starfire in.  
  
Tayk: Your wish has been granted, I wrote about Raven. Sorry my chapters are short, but I get writer's block pretty quickly.   
  
InuGhost: You will find out who the principle is in the next chapter. It's not Mad Mod though. And, it was hot in Italy, but I had a great time. Thanks for asking.  
  
Winged-raccoon-the-dragon: That's quite a name you have there. And yes, Kitten did deserve that did she not?  
  
Tech-Freak: Yep. A new Titan. What could happen now? Dun dun DUN!  
  
Sakura of the Ninjitsu: I missed you too. Gives Sakura a hug I get to go to Italy because I am a top Latin student. It wasn't cheap though. I have a question about your screen name. Do you mean Ninjitsu like the martial arts ninjitsu, or is it something else? Well, hope you enjoy this chapter.

The bell rang, and Robin was out of that English room like a shot. He only hoped Starfire didn't find out about the whole Romeo and Juliet thing.  
  
He quickly checked his schedule, and sighed in relief. Lunch. Maybe he could meet up with his team there and they could strategize how to get out of here.  
  
He walked down some steps and headed for the cafeteria.

Inside the girls' locker room, Raven and Aly were having a bit of trouble avoiding the preppies while they were waiting for the bell to ring.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted, levitating a locker in front of her, shielding her and Aly from the idiotic questions and clothing debates.  
  
"So," Raven said a bit breathlessly, "What's next?"  
  
Aly smiled. "Lunch."  
  
"Thank God," Raven moaned, and slid to the floor back against the wall, to await the bell.

In the cafeteria, Robin paid for his icky cafeteria food, and stepped out of the line. He scanned the lunch area for anyone familiar. His eyes caught sight of some very familiar red hair. Starfire. He walked over to where she was sitting and sat down across from her.  
  
"How you holding up?" He asked.  
  
"This is AWFUL!" Starfire said. "I have that....b-I mean, Kitten in my math class, and the entire learning process was disrupted by her wooden writing utensil poking me in the back!"  
  
"That sounds like Kitten," Robin said grimly. "By the way, if Kitten was here, she'd be all over me by now. Where is she?"  
  
Starfire giggled. "I have...taken care of her," She said, trying to sound innocent.  
  
Robin laughed. "You shut her in a locker, didn't you?"  
  
Star nodded. "Robin, where are the rest of our friends?"  
  
Robin frowned. "I don't know. They should be here soon though."  
  
As if on cue, Raven came over to them with Aly and sat down. Robin shared a glance with Starfire. "Who's this?" He asked.  
  
"This is Aly," Raven said. "She's..."  
  
"Hey all!" Cyborg interrupted. He came and sat down as well. "Anyone seen B.B.?"  
  
Suddenly they all saw a flash of green pass through the doorway.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Beast boy was sprinting through the hallway, a whole class following after him. A young teacher was leading. "There he goes! This is wonderful! Now we get to see what he would be like in the wild!"  
  
"WILD!?" Beast boy screamed. "I AM NOT A SCIENCE EXPERIMENT!!!!!!" He took off running again.  
  
Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Oook." He turned back to Robin. "Should we help him?"  
  
Robin scratched his head. "Yeah, probably."  
  
The Titans plus Aly all got up and began to chase after the science class, to make sure their team member didn't end up in the 'animal parts' bin.


	7. Author's Note

A Notice  
  
Hey everyone. I'm really sorry about this, but I won't be able to update for about two weeks. I have three major grade deciding projects to do, AND Finals. Don't worry though, I WILL update as soon as all that is done. I'm not one to abandon my stories. Thanks for understanding, and I'll update as soon as the last final is over.  
  
Lioness-Goddess 


	8. Lunch part 2

Hiya everybody! One final down...like four to go or something like that. Sorry about the lateness of the chapter. Now to answer my adoring fans.....  
  
InuGhost: Dude, I would never sacrifice my grades for a fanfiction. They are WAY too important. But thanks for caring, and here's your chapter.  
  
Fora Knots: I am evil aren't I?  
  
/002: I hurried! I hurried! Don't hurt me! (Cowers)  
  
vandagirl: lucky you. You are so lucky you are out of school already. I have one more week to go. Oh, and they're having lunch because it's not second hour, they came in the middle of the day. (Remember, they were in the park at the beginning.)  
  
Green Comedian: Preppies do suck. Stay away from them, they will eat your brains.  
  
Amethyst Wind: I made up Alianne, she is named after a character in one of my favorite books. I figured Raven might need a friend.  
  
Starfirefan: AHH! Why is everyone out of school but me?  
  
Sakura of the Ninjitsu: Actually, you spelled ninjitsu right. I think. Anyway, I hope you had a good time in Canada. I've always wanted to go there. Here's the next chapter.

After getting Beast Boy away from the crazed science class, the Titans all sat down at a circular table to try and think of a way to get out of here.  
  
"I know!" Cyborg said, "we could all act really bad, then get expelled!"  
  
Aly raised her dark eyebrows at him. "That's harder than heck here," she explained. "The worst you'll get is a referral."  
  
Cyborg looked at her. "Who are you anyway?"  
  
Raven looked up from the green blob she was trying not to eat. "This is Aly," she said. "I was trying to introduce her to you guys before I was so rudely interrupted." Raven shot a glance at Beast Boy. "She has super powers."  
  
Robin leaned forward, interested. "Really?"  
  
Aly blushed, embarrassed. "Yeah, well...kind of."  
  
"We need all the help we can get," Robin said seriously, "and you know this place a lot better than any of us. Would you like to become part of the team?"  
  
Aly was shocked. "Y-yes..."  
  
"Welcome to the team, friend!" Starfire shouted happily.  
  
Suddenly, a cry came from across the room. "THERE HE IS!" The whacko science teacher and his entire class had caught sight of Beast Boy.  
  
Beast Boy groaned, "Not again," and began to run, the teacher following him.  
  
"We'll help him later," Robin decided. "Now...about helping us..."  
  
Aly smiled and got an evil look on her face.  
  
_five minutes later_  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!"  
  
Robin jumped onto the table, throwing handful after handful of Jell-O into the crowd.  
  
Mashed potatoes, milk, and an unidentified object were flying through the air as the entire cafeteria took part.  
  
Raven, Aly, and Star all hovered above the crowd, throwing things into the throng of hyperactive teens whenever it looked like the food fight was dying down a little.   
  
Cyborg was loading peas into his cannon thingy on his arm, and blasting them every which way.  
  
Beast Boy was outside, being chased by the science teacher.  
  
Suddenly a voice echoed throughout the room.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
It was a middle aged, very serious looking lady. Everything skidded to a halt.  
  
Raven, Aly, and Star landed. "That's the vice principal," Aly whispered. "Now we just need to make her think we did it, and she'll take us to the principal."  
  
"I know how to do that," Starfire said. She grabbed a handful of the unidentifiable green goo, and threw it right into the lady's face.  
  
Furious, the lady pointed at Aly, Raven, Cyborg, Robin and Starfire, and said, "You five. Come with me to the principal's office. Now."  
  
And with that, the Titans, minus Beast Boy, followed the lady trying without success to hide the huge smiles on their faces.  
  
And that's it for now. I know I said you would find out who the principal was in this chapter, but I lied. You'll find out in the next one. I promise. REVIEW!


	9. The End of the Nightmare

Hi all. I am SO sorry I haven't updated in like...forever. But I'm updating now. I was on vacation visiting my grandma for three weeks. Ok. Enough chitchat, here's your story.  
  
The vice principle led Raven, Aly, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire into a waiting room with ugly puke-green wallpaper. "The principle will see you derelicts in a few moments," she instructed them. "In the mean time, try not to break anything."  
  
"As if there was anything in here worth breaking," Aly muttered, causing the Titans to go into a fit of silent giggles. The vice principle shook her head and disappeared into a doorway. A few moments later, she came back in. She pointed at the teen superheroes, who were trying not to burst out laughing.  
  
"Come on you lot," she said, "In you go." She gestured to the door she had just came out of. The Titans filed into the room. When they were all in, the vice principle walked out of the room and banged the door behind her.  
  
Robin surveyed the room. At first he thought it was empty of human life except for his team, but then he noticed a high-backed red chair turned away from them, facing the window.  
  
"Alright," Robin said to the person in the chair, "There's been a mistake here. See, me and my friends-"  
  
"There has been no mistake," came a vaguely familiar voice from the chair.  
  
"Yes, there was," Robin continued. "See, we don't need-"  
  
This time it was Starfire who cut him off. "This is a terrible place! I was made to do pointless math problems I shall never use...and my friend Raven was attacked by preppies! We are already educated by Mr. Rogers on the big talking box.... I mean, TV. WE DO NOT BELONG HERE!!!" By this time Starfire's eyes had begin to glow bright green. Raven saw the danger first. "Star..." she said, "relax." Starfire let out a sigh and floated back to the ground.  
  
"You have all done very well," The voice in the chair said.  
  
"OH YEAH!?" Cyborg yelled, "WELL, YOU CAN JUST...what did you say?"  
  
"I said, you have all done very well. Quite well in fact. I was surprised at how well you did, even you, Aly."  
  
Robin had had enough. "Alright," he said. "Stop being so mysterious, and show us who you are!" He marched over to the chair, and swung it around so he was facing its occupant. He almost fell down in shock. The rest of the Titans came to see when they saw the shocked look on their leader's face. They too almost fell down in shock.  
  
In the chair, was a tall, handsome man in a business suit. With lots of muscles.  
  
"BRUCE!?" Robin half yelled. "What the...?"  
  
Cyborg looked at Bruce, then at Robin. "You mean...Bruce...Wayne?"  
  
The man in the chair nodded.  
  
Cyborg was dumbstruck. "The Batman Bruce Wayne?" This time both Bruce and Robin nodded.  
  
Raven stepped forward. "This doesn't make sense. Explain."  
  
Bruce smiled. "I'd be glad to. When Robin started the Teen Titans, I told him that when things got slow, I'd be there to test him. I guess he just forgot. I took over the school for one day. The real principle will be back tomorrow. Oh, and Aly, you are now an official Titan."  
  
Aly smiled as she was handed a communicator.  
  
"You can all go home now," Bruce said.  
  
Back in Titans tower, Robin kicked Cyborg's butt in a car racing video game while Raven, Aly, and Starfire made dinner.  
  
"I am very pleased to be out of that school," Starfire said.  
  
"Me too," Robin agreed as Star handed him a plate. "But I can't help thinking we forgot something."  
  
_Back at the school_  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!" Beast Boy yelled as he was chased down the hall by a crazed science teacher waving dissecting tools.  
  
**THE END**


End file.
